


Captured by the Enemy

by Captain_Sili



Series: Merak's Trinity [1]
Category: Polar Opposites - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Character(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polar Opposites, Star Trek References, Star Trek: The Original Series - Freeform, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Sili/pseuds/Captain_Sili
Summary: It's the middle of the Trinity War, and things are going downhill fast for Nital. First Officer T’noy and a few others are on Tryon, attempting to gather as much information on Sybok's plans as possible. When a transporter malfunction occurs, it leaves T’noy and his party stranded on the enemy planet. When Sybok finds out who is stranded, he realizes what power he possesses, and plots a plan to break Sili’.





	Captured by the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full on story that I have even attempted at before, so don't expect it to be top notch quality. If you notice anything wrong or something that just doesn't make any sense, do not hesitate to tell me! I love feedback and criticism!
> 
> Also the "Polar Opposites" fandom is a fandom that a few of my friends and I came up with. It is the main fandom that my stories take place in, however, they do crossover with Star Trek a lot.

Sybok’s POV

“I can’t believe that blasted girl!” I yell slamming my fist onto the desk, knocking down a glass as a result. 

I mentally curse at the shattered glass on the ground, sliding my chair out to allow room to clean up the pieces. Hearing a knock at the door, I decide to leave the broken glass for later. I reach the door just as it slides open. Standing on the other side is my first officer, Grython. 

“What do you want, Grython?” I ask annoyed by the sudden intrusion. “Can’t you see that i'm busy?” 

“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but we have received report on our latest attack.” He replies shuffling nervously in the doorway. 

“Hand me the reports and head to your station. We can’t afford any delay.” I half growl, snatching the papers from his hand. I slam the door shut before Grython can even reply. 

“Let’s see… how did attack Rigel-B-82 go?” I mutter to myself walking back to my desk, hearing the crunch of the glass I left laying on the floor. “Piece of- Argg!” I curse forgetting the shattered glass I knocked over. “Maybe it’s time I invest in plastic cups…” I say annoyed by the mess.

 

I sit down looking at the reports Grython brought me. I skip over the minor details, figuring it was the same old, same old. I get to the final page, and read the bolded text at the bottom of the page. “Operation Rigel-B-82: FAILURE” read the red letters. I throw the papers across the room and stand up furious at what I had just read. “I am sick and tired of our attacks failing!” I yell so loudly that I wouldn’t be surprised if my entire station heard it. Tired of getting the same results each and every time, I grab my communicator and flip the switch to make an announcement. 

“Attention all personnel” I growl into the mic. “There will be a mandatory meeting in one hour. All commanding officers are to report to room-31A, on time. I will be discussing important matters, so don’t be late, or I promise you’ll regret it.” I switch off the communicator, and tap Grython’s name on my watch. 

“Grython, prepare room-31A for the meeting in an hour.” I say into the device. 

“Yes, Captain! Right on it!” He replies quickly. I am going to put an end to our failures.

 

An hour later, I'm sitting in the meeting room, watching as the others take their respected seats around the table. When everyone is seated, I stand up clearing my throat. 

“As you all have probably heard, our latest attack failed horribly.” I say, anger clear in my voice. “And as you can probably guess, thats what this meeting is about. I am sick and tired of our attacks constantly failing. We need a new way of going about things” I hear whispers of confusion, and clear my throat again to gather back the attention of my crew. “What I am saying, is we need to get our mess together, and devise a plan that will work!” I yell at the confused crewmates. “The problem is, I don’t know of another way to go about things yet. This is why I called this meeting. No one is leaving until at least the basic idea of a decent plan is stated. Get to thinking, the longer you take, the longer we will be here.” I spit, sitting back down, focusing my gaze straight ahead of me out the window of the room.

 

Not too long after the meeting began, and idea is thrown out. 

“Perhaps we could send out a few shuttles to distract Sili’, and have others launch a sneak attack?” Lyro asks. 

I lean back in my chair and stare at him. “Do you really think she is that stupid? If only a few shuttles are seen, she will know something is going on, and will have her crew scan the area for more ships, discovering them and shooting them down instantly. She is not an idiot!” I yell at the younger Tronian. That’s the problem. She isn’t an idiot. Perhaps if she was purely Nitalian, this plan could work. However, she is only half Nitalian, and half Vulcan. Those blasted creatures are smarter than they need to be, not to mention, hard to figure out. 

“We need to find a way to ruin her if we want to take over Nital” I say looking around everyone sitting at the table. “I don’t suppose anyone knows enough about her to know what gets under her skin” Mumbles of “no, sir” and heads shaking are heard and seen throughout the room. As I was about to make another statement, the door is flung open behind me, causing me to jump and turn around furious at the interruption. 

“I said to have the door locked Grython!” I yell pulling my first officer up by the scruff of his uniform. 

“I- I thought it was, sir! I s- swear!” He stutters back, falling when I let him go. 

“Captain, urgent message!” the intruder says frantically. 

“What is it?” I ask still annoyed by the interruption. 

“Nitalians, sir! Several have been spotted wandering the facility! Security have caught them and are holding them in cells on deck B-5.” he replies handing me a photo of the captured Nitalians. I immediately notice one of the captives. A smile makes it's way to my face, and I burst out into laughter. “I take back what I said. She really is an idiot!” I say turning around to the table behind me. 

“I have a plan, and it starts with the captives, specifically this one.” I say pointing to the taller one to the left of the rest. “Little Ol’ T’noy” I say grinning at the captured first officer.


End file.
